Composite sintering materials using a carbon nanotube of the present invention are completed by uniformly dispersing and combining the carbon nanotubes in metal powder particles, a compacted product, or a sintered product or generating the carbon nanotubes therein, and growing and alloying the carbon nanotubes, and then sintering them to have excellent mechanical, thermal, and electric and electronic characteristics as well as to have effects of material cost reduction and manufacturing cost reduction due to towered sintering temperature so that they are useful as materials for automotive parts, electric and electronic parts, space and aircraft parts, and molding and cutting tools, all of which include the composite sintering materials.
A representative carbon nanotube (CNT) among nanotubes has very excellent mechanical, thermal, and electrical characteristics and it is very thermally and chemically stable so that it can be applied as high elastic, high strength, and conductive composite material. Therefore, the carbon nanotube has been spotlighted as a new material usable in various fields such as polymer, ceramic composite material, etc., and it is a material that many studies have been made.
Since the carbon nanotube (CNT) known up to now has strong aggregation and high chemical stability, it is difficult to uniformly disperse it in a composite material matrix so that it is difficult to obtain carbon nano composite materials, making it impossible to effectively use the carbon nanotube (CNT).
As a result, various studies have recently been progressed in order to reveal the excellent characteristics of the carbon nanotube (CNT) using strong adhesive force with the matrix through the dispersion of the carbon nanotube (CNT) and a chemical processing.
Meanwhile, as a manufacturing method of metal composite materials, there has been proposed a casting method that infiltrates and disperses magnesium vapor in a porous molded product which is made of oxide based ceramics and at the same time, introduces nitrogen gas therein so as to infiltrate molten metal in the porous molded product, and a method of infiltrating metal materials as molten metal into carbon based materials which is dispersed with carbon materials using elastomer based on a pressing or non-pressing infiltration method. However, these methods are not sufficient in mechanical, thermal, electric and electronic characteristics.